respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Respawnables
FREE Category: Games Updated: June 10, 2014 Version: 2.1.1 Size: 86.6 MB Language: English, Chines, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish Seller: Digital Legends Entertainment SL 2012-2014 Digital Legends Entertainment SL Rated 12+ for the following: Frequent/Intense Cartoon or Fantasy Violence '' '''The Respawnables' is a third person shooter game for iOS and android platforms. This game is developed by Zynga and Digital Legends Entertainment SL. This game is also rated 5 star (isn't it?) Join Us.jpeg Movie Star Recruits.jpeg Complete All Missions.jpeg Multiplayer Fun.jpeg Tons Of Content.jpeg App Store Description Run, shoot, laugh and respawn! Join the fun with this trigger-happy, action packed, third person shooter. Play Offline or Online for FREE for endless hours of fun: complete challenges, join a team, or just kill them ALL! ...you are NOT expendable, you are RESPAWNABLE! "Win or lose, Respawnables is still an incredibly fun and addicting shooter" - 148apps.com "Respawnables is a perfect fit for smartphones and tablets" - Modojo.com "Action packed, fast paced gameplay in Respawnables" - FAAD ---Offline Missions Mode--- - More than 185 missions to complete - Fast paced gameplay for brisk fun - Short battles for entertainment on the go --- Online Multiplayer Modes --- - Seamless connection and matchmaking - Two modes: Free For All and Team VS - WiFi and 3G/4G connections available --- Make it your own --- - 60+ customization items with attributes - 30+ killer weapons - Progressive skill tree - Gadgets and boosters - Various maps --- More Awesome Features --- - Superb quality 3D cartoon style - Colorful retina display graphics - Ultra smooth controls - Fast paced with an amazingly funny vibe - Offline & Online playing modes - Lots of mix-&-match content to unlock - Sharing via Twitter or Facebook available - Game Center Leaderboards and Achievements - Log in to Game Center and/or Facebook to play with your friends - Please note - - This is a universal App and requires iOS 4.3 or later - Works with iPhone 5s, iPhone 5c, iPhone 5, iPhone 4s, iPhone 4, iPod touch (5th & 4th gen) and the iPad Air, iPad Mini with Retina display, iPad Mini, New iPad with Retina display, iPad 2 & iPad - Log in with your Game Center account to play on multiple devices and for online profile support - This game is free to play, but extra content can be purchased with real money, with restrict in-app purchases adjust the settings on your device - Supports Game Controllers made for iPhone and iPod touch. Game Controller support requires iOS 7 or later and is compatible with iPhone 5, iPhone 5s, iPhone 5c and iPod touch (5th generation) MORE CONTENT COMING SOON! Gameplay The Respawnables is a third person shooter game. The player must use variety of weapons to beat enemies. There is a multiplayer and single player mode. The player advances each time to a new level. Each level have a new unlockable .The player can reach the maximum level of 50 .The player can face enemies in single mode called bots. Logos Everytime Digital Legends Entertainment SL or Zynga creates a huge update in the game, they change their logo. These are the logos: Original Logo.png|The Respawnables' first and original logo Android 2.png 2nd Logo.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Movie Content Update and Elysium update Respawnables halloween.jpg|The Respawnables' logo during the Halloween Update Respawn christmas.jpg|The Respwanables' logo during the Holiday Update Winter Wonderland Logo.jpg|The Respawnables' logo during the Winter Wonderland Update Urban Logo.jpg|The Respwanables' logo during the Urban Update Easter Logo.jpg|The Respawnables' logo during the Easter Holiday Update Fest Logo.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Grenade Fest Update and also the current logo Categories The Respawnables has 6 categories. Two categories are for gaming and the rest is for achievements, leaderboard etc. These are the: *Missions (single player mode) *Multiplayer *Leaderboard *Achievements *Options *Extras Shop The shop is where the fun comes from. It can be found and acessed on the top right of the screen. Here you can buy stuff to help you on missions and in multiplayer. You can also buy armors to boost your stats. There are currently 9 categories. These are: *Weapons *Head Armors *Body Armors *Legs Armors *Armors *Gadgets *Boosters *Bank *Football Fever (temporary) Skill Tree Skills that can help you to gain victory can be found here. It can be found on the top right of the screen, beside the shop. It can only be acessed once you reach level 4. There are currently 20 skill perks. To find more about this, go to the Skill Tree page. Bots These enemies are called bots.They are the main foes of the enemy or probably have the same goal like the player. They are confronted on Missions mode. Here are the normal enemies, and their weapons. Elite Enemies Elite Enemies are also bots that are much more powerful than regular ones. They carry the most powerful and dangerous weapons in the game, which can be a great danger to unaware players. They are represented by golden skulls above them. They are also bigger in size and has a golden aura. They are: Updates The Respawnables have been updated several times bringing new weapons, gadgets, armors and many more to the game. These are the updates: #Movie Content Update #Elysium Update #Halloween Update #Holiday Update #Winter Update #Urban Update #Easter Holiday Update #Grenade Fest Update Category:Respawnables